


The Oax

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Mental Instability, Mummies, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quello era un inganno, un inganno bello e buono aveva pensato Norman i primi tempi.





	The Oax

Quello era un inganno, un inganno bello e buono aveva pensato Norman i primi tempi.

Avevano organizzato tutto lui e sua madre per liberarla da Romero e dal marcio che si attaccava al detective come una seconda pelle. L’idea iniziale era stata quella di fingere entrambi la propria morte e poi farla sembrare un omicidio-suicidio e dare la colpa morale a Romero, era stato a causa sua che Norma lo aveva fatto internare, se era finito in quel posto era perché Romero non lo voleva in casa e sua madre voleva così tanto fare buona figura con il detective da averlo messo in secondo piano. Persino Dylan era stato favorevole, e lui ne aveva di problemi eppure secondo lui il suo fratellino non poteva più restare a casa.

Ma lui aveva trovato un modo per uscirne e poi avevano escogitato quel piano perché potessero stare sempre insieme, Norman&Norma, questo era il loro destino.

Per sua sfortuna l’inganno non era riuscito, Romero si era nuovamente intromesso ma per fortuna Dylan non c’era e non aveva sentito il bisogno di chiamarlo, quello era un suo problema, suo e di Norma a essere sincero e lo avrebbero risolto loro due insieme, senza Dylan.

Poi Romero era andato in carcere e aveva proseguito con il loro piano, era stato tutto così facile perché nessuno badava a lui in quei giorni.

E Norma Bates era nuovamente con lui, solo per lui. I primi giorni aveva temuto che se ne sarebbero accorti, che a breve la polizia si sarebbe recata al motel per arrestare entrambi e che avrebbe dovuto rivelare che sua madre era ancora viva. Invece non si era presentato nessuno e il motel dopo qualche giorno aveva riaperto come se niente fosse, sua madre gli aveva insegnato come gestire il Bates Motel e lui l’avrebbe resa fiera.

In quei tre anni tutto era andato per il meglio, durante il giorno gestiva il motel, e soddisfava le sue fantasie come preferiva, la sera invece rientrava a casa dove trovava Norma ad attenderlo, sorridente come quando da bambino tornava da scuola, e tutto era lindo e immacolato come un vecchio film. Lei cucinava per lui, ballavano nel salone e guardavano un film ma potevano anche stare a guardarsi per ore, quello che veramente gli importava era che sua madre era viva e aveva scelto lui, Norman.

Era avvenuto in maniera naturale, che loro due si avvicinassero in quella maniera era stato del tutto naturale, lui le apparteneva in maniera completa e quello ne era stata solo la conferma, loro non erano solo madre e figlio, erano anime gemelle e nessuno li avrebbe mai divisi, per quello avevano organizzato quell’inganno.

Poi era crollato tutto, Romero era uscito di prigione e Dylan aveva deciso di tornare arrabbiatissimo perché gli aveva nascoso la morte di Norma, aveva tergiversato perché non poteva dirgli che era tutto un inganno, che in realtà Norma Bates non era morta ma che era al sicuro a casa, Dylan sebbene suo fratello non faceva parte della famiglia, lui e Norma erano una famiglia; lui, Norma e Dylan no e quello che continuava a dire era assurdo, sua madre non era morta, Norma Bates era lì con loro, perché non riusciva a capirlo?

Dylan Masset era sempre stato consapevole che suo fratello non fosse del tutto sano di mente e sapeva di aver sbagliato ad andarsene con Emma ma aveva pensato, sperato, che Norma sarebbe riuscita a tenerlo a bada, solo negli ultimi tempi sua madre aveva dovuto riconoscere che il piccolo e perfetto Norman era forse il peggiore della famiglia. Non sapeva nemmeno che sua madre fosse morta, quello Norman avrebbe dovuto dirglielo ma aveva realizzato in quegli istanti che per Norman in realtà Norma non era mai morta, quella mummia che lo fissava seduta a tavola era raggelante e sembrava ricordargli come avesse sbagliato, come avesse ingannato sé stesso pensando che senza di lui tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.

Non avrebbe voluto farlo, Norman era il suo fratellino, il bambino spaventato che voleva solo essere aiutato divenuto un adolescente fragile e un uomo completamente psicotico ma aveva bisogno d’aiuto, aveva solo bisogno d’aiuto, e purtroppo per quanto ci pensasse quello era l’unico modo, se solo fosse stato possibile fargli capire l’inganno che si era volutamente creato, aiutarlo ad accettare la morte di Norma, aiutarlo a cercare un aiuto professionale, ma quello sarebbe stato solamente l’ennesimo inganno perché Norman non avrebbe mai chiesto aiuto.

Quello che aveva fatto … quello che aveva realmente fatto e che lui aveva ignorato, doveva aiutare Norman ma c’era un unico modo per farlo, e … doveva farlo, per sé stesso, per Emma e Katy e per Norman, specialmente per Norman e per poter essere un bravo fratello dopo che per tutta la vita aveva fallito in quel compito.

Ora, ora era tutto finito pensò osservando il cadavere di suo fratello e poi la mummia di sua madre, quel cadavere aveva potuto ingannare Norman ma solo perché costui voleva essere ingannato, era ora di raccontare tutto, o quasi tutto pensò prima di ricomporsi.


End file.
